The Dancer's Daughter
by white pedal
Summary: After the battle with Zorc seventeen years ago, Teana recaps about her childhood, her love...and how he left her something precious to remember him by. Atem/Teana fic


_**This was a oneshot I wrote for my friend Yamgirl21 based on her awesome version of Teana. I want to thank her for her friendship and wish her nothing but happiness for her, her husband and her success on DA. If you want to see her stories and drawings of Teana with Atem, check out her Deviantart Yamigirl21 and her story "Trensending Memories: A Bond Unsealed" as it's about Atem and his lover Teana, Tea's past life, before Atem's death.**_

 _ **This fic was something I wrote on DA a year ago, but I decided to fix it up:)**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Teana finished her dance routine and the crowd applauded her. She received dozens of coins as most of the people continued cheering for the older beautiful dancer who wore a pink sleeveless crop top with a separate long pink skirt to match. She still had on her colorful headband with green and red patterns on it and had a braid on the side of her hair with beads. People say that Hathor, the goddess of love and beaty, has blessed the dancer with beauty, talent and grace.

As she gathered them she looked at the crowd with a smile as she sat the coins down.

"And now, for the next act I will be dancing with a partner! She is someone near and dear to my heart and a very special person. I have taught her dancing since she started to walk, ladies and gentlemen, I give you my daughter! Azeneth!"

The crowd clapped as another dancer stepped into the circle, she had long black hair with golden blonde bangs in fronts and had pieces of her front blonde hair reach down to her chest as it framed her face. She had tanned skin but had her mothers light blue eyes with long eye lashes with pinkish red lips, she wore a blue long sleeved crop top and a separate long blue skirt.

The seventeen year old girl raised her hands in the air along with her mother as the music started to play. Soon the mother and daughter started dancing together and moved their bodies to the beat of the music and the crowd cheered again. They did cart wheels, back flips, spins and when the finale came they stood back to back.

Everyone cheered for the mother daughter trio, yelling out "Dancing Phoenix's" as it was their dance group name. Azeneth smiled at the crowd as she waved, while Teana looked at her daughter with a proud look, as they collected more coins two people, a young man and old woman, whispered to each other.

"Wow, the mother and daughter are quite the dancers aren't they?" the male said.

The older woman looked at the women, "Yes, they are. I heard they dance part time and actually work as pottery makers at a shack in town, her mother has been doing that when she was a young woman...and I'm surprised she made it this far in life considering her family history."

The young man blinked, "History?"

The old woman looked ahead, "The mother, Teana, is the daughter of a man who came from a hated village in the outskirts of Egypt...when he came here crops started dying and animals started going insane. People called him a monster and wanted to cast him out, convinced he was responsible for the tragedies happening here. But Teana's mother married him anyways, but soon she faced the consequences as people here turned against her for marrying a thief. Things did not get better when their daughter was born as she took it out on both her husband and daughter, soon they died and she was alone in the world and was hated by everyone..she was only a child."

"..That's..sad." said the young man.

"Things were difficult for her for years, while she opened pottery shop, people still called her a monster and avoided her. She rarely was accepted when she is a last resort to watch their children and dance in festivals...until she met him."

The man blinked, "Huh? Who?"

The old woman looked at him, "...The man that she had been involved with and who is said to be her daughter's father."

The man was surprised, "Really? Where they married?"

"Some say they did, others say that they didn't. All we know is that he died around the time Teana found out she was with child. No one knows who he is, he was a mysterious fellow who always wore a cloak and often visited her at her pottery stand before the battle."

"What happened to him?" the man asked.

The woman shook her head, "Apparently he died as a casualty during the war between the pharaoh, priests and the thief king. We may never know."

The man turned his attention back to Azeneth, who continued dancing, "Well at least we can get some clue of what he looked like from the daughter. We know she has her mother's eyes, but that odd hair color is bound to be from her father, I mean dark hair at the back and blonde at the front? Who do we know with that kind of hair color? He must have been a strange man."

"And she also has his temper from what I heard. Her mother has a firy spirit but the daughter is said to be vicious when pushed to far or if someone insults her mother like they did years before." the woman said.

The man blinked and chuckled a bit, "What!? Come on, she looks harmless."

The woman continued. "If you think her throwing a knife near your head as harmless."

The man froze and looked at the woman in disbelief, the old woman smirked,"Maybe there is a lot she inherited from her father...it's a shame we never got to know who he is..."

* * *

After Azeneth and Teana finished dancing, they were walking down town as the moon and stars came out.

"Oh Azeneth, you were wonderful dear!" Teana exclaimed in joy at her daughter.

Azeneth smiled, "Thank you, mother. Though I admit I was a bit nervous."

"Well you came through beautifully, see I told you all those years of practice would pay off." Teana said with a victorious smile.

Azeneth giggled, "Well at least we got enough money to eat out tonight."

Teana smiled, tonight was a grand night as her daughter and herself performed their hearts out. Teana continued looking at her daughter with a soft smile and was filled with pride, her daughter has grown so much over the past seventeen Summers and became so beautiful. Azeneth was confident, , charming, witty, and clever. Of course Teana would be annoyed whenever her daughter puts on her "cute face" whenever she wanted her mother to do something with her when it often is inconvenient for the older woman.

Of course Azeneth does this when she believes her mother is working too hard, whether at the pottery shop or everyday life with rude customers, and wants her to step away for a while and do something fun for a while to ease her stress. While Teana preaches that everyone needs to work, she was grateful that Azeneth was looking out for her.

"Where shall we eat? There are so many places to go." Teana asked.

Azeneth puts a finger on her lip, "Let's see...there's a tavern down the East side we can go to."

Teana went wide-eyed, "What!? Azeneth that tavern is expensive! From the food to the service!"

Azeneth smiled, "Don't worry, it's on me."

Teana began to flush, "Honestly Azeneth! You spoil me so much I feel guilty! You just made your money, you shouldn't be spending it all on me!"

Azeneth began to put on her cute face, "But you worked hard tonight mother, why not let me treat you?"

Teana's eye began to twitch and looks up, "Azeneth!" Teana scolded a bit, "I swear you are just like your father when you do those things for me!"

Azeneth froze, while Teana realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth.

Azeneth blinked, "My father?"

Teana had no idea what to say, but she knew she had to change the subject quickly before either of the women begin to dread in a conversation about a sensitive topic. She quickly went behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Uh say! We should head out to that tavern huh? like you said we should celebrate tonight's success! I mean after all you did say I worked hard so maybe some good food and a few drinks won't hurt besides the prices!" Teana laughed nervously as she started pushing her daughter towards the direction of the tavern.

Azeneth just blinked in confusion from her mother's actions.

* * *

After they went to the tavern they went home. Of course Teana had too much to drink as she tried to avoid talking about something she foolishly brought up. Azeneth brought her inside the house to wash her up and give her a glass of water and Teana starts drinking it.

"Are you feeling alright, mother?" Azeneth asked.

When Teana finished she put the cup down and nodded silently, Azeneth stood up, "I'll get your bed ready, okay?" Azeneth was bout to leave.

"...Azeneth, wait."

Azeneth stopped when she heard her mother speak and turned around.

Teana looked at the ground with guilt in her eyes and still flushed, "..You know that I've been avoiding talking to you about something?"

Azeneth went to her mother, "About what?" she asked.

"...Remember when I said you were just like your father...I tried not talking about it with you since I brought it up because I was 'so smart' to do that." Teana said the last part sarcastically.

Azeneth blinked and brought forth a chair to sit with her mother, "What about him?"

Teana was silent for a brief moment, "...I-I'm sorry that I brought him up earlier."

Azeneth blinked, "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"...Because you grew up without a father, and I felt like it was insensitive of me to do that since you're a young woman who never had a father figure in her life..."

Azeneth started to realize her mother's words and frowned, "...Oh..."

Teana began to sniff, "...When he died, it was the most horrible experience in my life...right next to losing my parents when I was younger. He was everything to me...and when I found out I was pregnant with you I was scared because I would be raising a child by myself when people in the village were often cruel to me and...given my experiences with my mother I was more scared of failing you as my child as myself as a mother..."

Teana started to remember the hardships she's dealt with as a child. Next to being bullied and mocked by her peers and adults because her father came from a thief village, things were even worse for her when her mother began to reject her father, Djul, and the arguments they had and the cold stares Ruia gave her daughter. And she started to remember Atem, who died in her arms many years ago during the battle with thief Bakura, and how a month later she discovered she was with child.

Azeneth look at her mother, "...What was he like?"

Teana blinked, "Huh?"

"My father...what was he like?"

Teana looked down for a moment, "...He was kind, adventurous but serious when needed to be. He would often say I was feisty and determined...he stood up for me when people rejected me because of where my roots laid in and who my father was...he meant the world to me in every way."

Azeneth frowned as she started to feel sadness flow her, "...I'm...so sorry..."

Teana leaned forward towards Azeneth and moved her hair from her face and touched her cheek gently, "...You look so much like him, and you remind me of him to..."

"I do?" Azeneth asked.

Teana nodded, "You have his wild hair color and everything." then Teana grabbed Azeneth and brought her towards her chest, continuing to stroke her hair.

"...Mother?"

Teana smiled gently, "...I remembered the day you were born, it seems like only yesterday and yet here you are all grown up...where has the time gone?"

Azeneth blinked, and soon her mother began to hum a song. Azeneth realized her mother was starting to sing the lullaby she used to put Azeneth to sleep with when she was a baby. Azeneth started to feel her eyelids get heavy and started drifting to sleep in her mother arms, seventeen years later that song still helped her sleep.

Teana smiled as she saw her daughter asleep in her arms. She missed the days when Azenethwas tiny, and how she would hold her once tiny body in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket she made.

As she looked at Azeneth, another image came into her head. A certain spiky haired man who shared Azeneth features.

"...Atem..." a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 **Please R &R**


End file.
